Howl Of The Wolf
by OukamiYasha
Summary: Several years after Kingdom Hearts, Kairi and Sora are together and Riku is being controlled by a powerful sorceress in a new, stronger form...extremely weird storyline....^^; Eventual Riku/Sora...YAY! And there are no OC's.
1. Sightless Form

Summary: Several years after Kingdom Hearts, Kairi and Sora are together and Riku is being controlled by a powerful sorceress in a new, stronger form...extremely weird storyline....^^; Eventual Riku/Sora...YAY! And there are no OC's, just so you know.  
  
Warnings: Um...it IS basically Sora/Kairi...but there is eventual Riku/Sora...it's kinda angsty, and I haven't put extreme Sora/Kairi in it, because personally I hate Sora/Kairi within every inch of my being...but it makes for an angsty Riku! And Riku's appearance HAS changed quite dramatically. ^^; I try to keep him hot and yummy-lookin`, though! ^.~ But the description of his appearance will be in a later chapter... Oh yeah, and the point of view will change..And...uh....no OC's, though at times it may seem like there are! ^_^ Once the story gets to the Riku/Sora part, you can skip all the other chapters and go straight to the Riku/Sora if you wanna! lol, I won't mind. You might not understand anything, but feel free to do it! After all, Riku/Sora rocks. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...nor is this a guess about what will happen at the end of Kingdom Hearts...it's just a freaky story I started because I'm bored and have PMS. ^^; But that's too much information...tee-hee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark...far too dark. I stumbled through the cold room, trying to find my bed. For months I had been held captive in this...what was it? A castle? It was huge with many stairways. Huge and cold. It had to be a castle. Instead of finding the sheets of my bed, I found the freezing stone of the windowsill. The wind blew a cold breeze on me and I shuddered. Thankfully, I had on a long-sleeved tunic and long pants, but still...it was chilly in this castle and always had been. I could sense the darkness outside the window, and turned away. Sighing, I sat on the floor, thinking about what had been.  
  
It had been years since I had seen light...how many, I have no clue. I hadn't kept track of it. First, I was locked in Kingdom Hearts...and after a while, the dimmest light could have burned my eyes with a stinging pain. It was strange that I even still had eyes. I had lost my body to Ansem and only my spirit remained. Or my heart, whichever you prefer. Yet I still had an appearance...it was strange. Very strange.  
  
Then I was freed. I promised myself I would find Sora...my Sora...my light. But something went wrong. I started to fade. I could feel it, my image slowly fading away, along with my ability to walk, talk...to do anything. Then SHE came.  
  
She promised me that she would give me a body. She told me I wouldn't be able to see, but I would be able to sense things, and I would have heightened senses of smell and hearing. I immediately agreed. I was fading fast, and the need to find my Sora was driving me on, was taking me over. She put me in a new body...and after all these months I still don't exactly know what it looks like. It must not be too bad, for everytime she sees me she remarks about how beautiful I am. She told me that she tried to put in as much of my original looks as she could. I knew somehow that she was telling the truth but... I was no longer a human...but a creature. I hate her. I hate Maleficent.  
  
I don't know how she survived, but she did. She controls everything I do now, because I was foolish enough to let her give me a new body. I fell into her trap. She promised me that I'd see Sora again...and the scary thing is...I believe her. It's only a matter of time...before I am sent to destroy my beloved angel.  
  
~~~  
  
"Riku," a smooth, rich female voice rang throughout the room. Riku stood, and though he could see nothing, he could hear exactly where the voice was coming from and looked straight at the woman in the doorway.  
  
"Maleficent," he growled. "How much longer do you plan on keeping me locked up here?"  
  
"Not much longer. In fact, you are leaving tonight," she answered. Riku's heart gave a painful wrench. He figured he knew the reason that he was leaving tonight, but didn't want to hear it. Still, he had to ask.  
  
"Why are you letting me leave?"  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that, Riku," she stepped toward him, smiling evilly, "There is someone who must die...someone strong...someone you've beaten before, but not when it really counted..."  
  
"Sora..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes. Sora. He has grown even stronger, you know, while you have grown weaker. You wouldn't even have a body if it weren't for me. You are in my debt. I know that you won't willingly destroy Sora...but as you know...there are ways to force you..."  
  
"I.. I know that," Riku shuddered at the memory of being controlled by Maleficent. There were times when she made it so that Riku couldn't control anything, so that he had a lust for blood and flesh, so that he would destroy at all costs. He feared that Maleficent was about to do that again.  
  
"Don't worry, Riku. In a few minutes, you won't mind killing Sora," she chuckled. Riku started shivering as Maleficent's voice struck deep into his heart. "And he will be quite a challenge for you...but you have the ability to defeat him. I shall give you armor and weapons," with a simple wave of her hand, Riku felt his clothes change, and his body weighed down considerably more. "You are almost ready, Riku..."  
  
"Don't you dare control me again!" Riku yelled, "Or I'll destroy you! I swear it!"  
  
"Oh, foolish Riku," was all Maleficent said before she snapped her fingers. Riku fell to the ground and groaned, trying desperately to resist the force of Maleficent's spell, but it was useless. The woman laughed as Riku stood up straight, eyes narrowed and ready to obey her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she walked up to her boyfriend. (A/N: Like I said, Kairi and Sora are..::gulp:: going out...yes, I know, it disturbs me too. It took all the guts I had to write this fic. ^^; )  
  
"Just thinkin`," Sora answered as he turned to smile at Kairi from his seat on the paopu branch. Kairi smiled back and sat next to Sora.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Riku," Sora answered. Kairi stared at him, somewhat upset.  
  
"Sora, it's been three years. Besides, he betrayed you. Please, you have to get over him!" she said, hugging him. Sora sighed.  
  
"I know...I just...I miss him...I wonder if he's all right...or if he's hurt...or..." Sora trailed off, his face in an expression of sadness. Kairi sighed a sigh of frustrated anger.  
  
"Sora, you've been coming here every day since you got back to the Destiny Islands! And every time someone asks you what you're thinking about, you say 'Riku'! It's like you're obsessed with him...Sora, just please get over him. He's never coming back. He...he DESERVES to be locked behind that stupid door!" with that, Kairi jumped off the paopu branch and stormed away. Sora watched her leave, a little hurt. Of course, he realized as he turned back to face the ocean, Kairi had been like that ever since they had started going out. It was like she felt threatened by a boy who wasn't even there anymore.  
  
Now somewhat depressed, Sora jumped off the paopu branch and decided to head home. He was unaware of the slight rustle in the bushes, unaware of the fact that there was a creature listening to his footsteps in the sand, unaware of the animal sensing him leave and lusting to destroy him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, it's very strange, isn't it? u.u; ...Sorry if it's too weird for your liking...it's too weird for MINE, I know that. lol. Blame the weirdness on my wolf demon Taikuru, HE'S the one that gave me the idea for the fic...  
  
Taikuru: OO; ...um...sorry?  
  
^_^ Well...if you've gotten this far, thanks for reading! I'll post the next chappie as soooooon as I can. -^^- Tee-hee...chappie. 


	2. Beauty of a Demon

Chapter TWO-- The Beauty of a Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! OO;  
  
Notes: This chapter will contain the description of the new Riku...you don't like it, that's not my problem. ^^ Okay? I drew a pic of him in his new form...::cries:: I WANT A SCANNER! ::holds out a hat:: ^.^ Willing to take donations! Oh, and thanks to all the peoples who reviewed! I LUV YA! OO; And there won't really be any...GRAPHIC Riku/Sora...I'm just not good at stuff like that. And, to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid my mom will look through my files...o_o; Soooo...ba dum da! ::big cheesy grin:: Oh yeah..." //// " means flashback. Okay?  
  
***THIS JUST IN!*** Bad bad bad bad BAD news...it seems that my mom is horribly angry at me for something...I actually have no clue WHAT, but she's mad and that's ain't too good. Anyway, I'm grounded. OO; `Cept in her words it's "grounded cannot even begin to describe what you're going to go through" ...yeah. But the good news is I can sneak on the computer when she's not here in the daytime...whee...but new chapters will obviously be slow to come...; Sowwy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat on his bed and looked at the dark sky, still depressed about what had happened earlier. Kairi was obviously still angry at him...she hadn't called him, and usually they called each other every night. Sora was afraid to call her himself, for she might yell at him about Riku. He absently looked over at his Keyblade, which was resting on the nightstand.  
  
"Riku..." Sora whispered sadly. He deeply missed his friend, and just saying or thinking Riku's name tugged at his heart. He still remembered what Riku had looked like three years ago, and wondered what he looked like now. If Kairi was there and could read his thoughts, she'd probably scream at him. And speak of the devil...  
  
"Sora!" Kairi said as she climbed through the window from the ladder, seating herself on Sora's bed. The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Kairi? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora!" Kairi threw herself on Sora, hugging him tight. "I shouldn't have yelled at you! Please forgive me..." she murmered as she buried her face in Sora's shirt. Sora smiled rather sadly and hugged her back.  
  
"It's okay, Kairi. But you'd better leave...my mom's not home..."  
  
"So?" Kairi asked, looking up at Sora, a strange look on her face. Sora's eyes widened. "I just want to stay here a while...we can look at the stars..."  
  
"Um...okay..." Sora put his arm around Kairi and they gazed out the open window into the night. But unknown to them...something was in the house.  
  
Claws found the bottom step of the stairs and the thing owning the claws growled with pleasure. The creature panted quietly as he slowly crawled up the stairs on all fours, his ears perked up and forward, listening to the soft murmerings of two voices that were coming from a room upstairs. He sniffed and snuffled, catching a familiar scent as it went up, his eyes casting a red, firey glow on the steps. He reached the top, right outside the room that had the murmering coming from it. A hand with long, sharp claws wandered to the hilt of a sword and the creature stood fully upright, his full, lush lips forming into a smile.  
  
"Oh, Sora...I could stay like this every night..." Kairi said happily. Sora smiled, but deep inside he was still sad...it just wasn't the same without Riku. And if Riku WERE here...how would he react to the fact that Sora and Kairi were together? Sora didn't even want to think about it...and he wouldn't have to at this moment. The door to Sora's room came crashing down. Sora instinctively leapt to his feet, standing in front of Kairi.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled, grabbing the Keyblade from the nightstand. A soft hissing came from the shadowed figure in the doorway. "Show yourself!" Obeying, the figure stepped forward into the light. Sora almost dropped his Keyblade and Kairi gasped.  
  
In the doorway stood the most dangerous-looking and evil creature they had ever seen. It wore armor on its shoulders, waist and chest. The chest armor was sculpted to show muscles and had an emblem of a raven on it. The creature wore what looked like the bottom of a tunic and beige pants, its bare feet showing under the folds of fabric. Sora focused on its left hand, which was covered with something that looked like a glove with long, sharp metal pieces covering the fingernails and sticking out like horrible claws that could gut a person in an instant. Sora then saw it actually had claws of its own underneath those terrifying steel extensions. Its right hand had no glove, but it held a sword with several sharp spikes sticking from the shining metal. Whatever it was, it looked like some sort of prisoner. It had spiked cuffs on its hands and legs, and a spiked choker around its neck. Two red eyes glowed and burned in firey intensity. And while terrifying...this demonic creature was unbelievably gorgeous.  
  
He, she it....whatever it was, it was beautiful. It was tall, and had shimmering silvery hair that came down to its waist, platinum bangs elegantly draping over its forehead and hanging in its face. Its eyes were pupiless, but shone with the beauty of fire and had long eyelashes. Each of the eyes had a single dark red streak underneath it. Two silvery, thin eyebrows were arched over the eyes and on the creature's forehead was a blue mark shaped like a crescent moon and a star. Its pale, almost-ivory like skin seemed to glow. Sora knew this thing wasn't human.  
  
Sticking out of that pretty silver hair were two wolfish ears. The creature also had a tail of long, silky, silver fur that swished behind it in anticipation. It definitely wasn't a human...and it definitely wasn't a Heartless...it was a demon. It had to be.  
  
"Kairi! Run! Go home!" Sora instructed, glaring at the demon.  
  
"But Sora--"  
  
"GO!" Sora yelled. Kairi gulped and nodded, climbing out of the window and down the ladder. She knew Sora could take care of himself, he had grown a lot stronger...but still....  
  
The demon hissed, revealing two sharp, pearly white fangs as it raised its weapon and lunged at Sora. It brought its weapon down hard, leaving a dent in the floor, but Sora had already dodged. He attacked it from the side, however it jumped up and landed behind him, swiping him in the back with that spiked sword. Luckily, Sora had jumped forward and it only scratched him.  
  
"What ARE you?" Sora asked the creature in a firm voice, though he was truly curious. The demon narrowed its eyes and sneered at him in a look of pure hatred. Then, it flicked its ear to the side and turned toward the window. Below, Kairi was running toward the dock. The creature's lush lips curved into a rather evil smile. Sora knew what it was going for. It was going to try and attack Kairi!  
  
Sora lunged at it, but it was too fast for him. It had already jumped out the window and landed on all fours. It immediately shot after the girl with speed to match the gods. Sora followed, running as fast as he could. Although he had improved his speed over the years in which he was forced to fight, he was still the clumsy little boy which he had always been. He tripped over his own feet, just in time to see the monster pounce on screaming Kairi.  
  
"NO!" Sora yelled and hurled his Keyblade at his opponent. It struck its target. The demon was hit and knocked into the water next to the dock with a pitiful yelp. Sora caught his weapon as it came flying back to him and ran toward Kairi, hugging her tight.  
  
The creature crawled back onto the dock, soaking wet and shivering. Growling, it swiped Sora's nearest leg with its iron claws, having lost its sword in the water. The boy gasped in pain, let go of Kairi and struck the demon as hard as he could in the side, rupturing its armor and causing a large wound. It screeched in pain and began panting heavily as it clutched its side. Clearly, Sora had hit an old wound that hadn't fully healed...  
  
///// He growled as he leapt up toward Maleficent, his claws and fangs bared, ready to attack. She struck him down in a simple blow of black magic, hitting his side. Her face split into a smile as she heard the telltale crack of broken ribs and the dull 'thud' as he hit the ground. She scoffed and turned to leave, ignoring the broken boy that lay on the floor.  
  
"Never disobey me," she simply said, leaving him to whimper in pain. ////  
  
"Sora, that thing is creepy....destroy it, please!" Kairi said, staying close to her boyfriend and looking fearfully at the demon, which was currently spilling crimson blood all over the dock. Sora nodded. He hated to destroy anything that lived, but it was his job. It was his job to protect Kairi and the others...he struck the monster hard in the side again, wincing at the shriek it let out. A few more times and it just limply lay there, its blood pouring onto the wet wood.  
  
"C'mon, Kairi...I'll take you home..." Sora gave a glance at the demon before untieing a boat and getting in it with Kairi.  
  
"Ewww...you're not just going to leave it there...are you?" Kairi asked, disgusted. Sora's large, blue eyes blinked.  
  
"Well...no...I just thought I'd better take you home first..."  
  
"How sweet of you! Thank you, Sora!" she hugged him. Sora smiled sheepishly, then picked up the paddle. Suddenly he got the feeling that if Riku were there, the older boy would have made one of those 'I think I'm going to gag' faces at Kairi. Sighing, he rowed away.  
  
Unknown to Sora, Riku WAS there. His breathing was shallow and pain throbbed through his body. He was bleeding the blood of a demon, yet he was still Riku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dramatic, ne? Oh, and the reason (just in case any of you want to know ) that I don't describe Sora or Kairi's appearances is because...well...Riku can't see them! ^.^ I thought it was rather clever...of course, I think cheese is rather clever too... o_o; And thanks to my wonderful wolf demon, Taikuru! -.-; YOU ATE ALL THE DOG TREATS!!!  
  
Taikuru: ^_^ They were good, too...oO; Why do YOU want dog treats, anyways?  
  
O_O; ...um....^_^;; Review, please! And remember, I'm out of commission for quite a while...OO; Don't lose faith in me! 


	3. Recognition

Chapter Three: Recognition  
  
Guess who's back! Back again! Nightshade's back! Tell a friend! Nightshade's back, Nightshade's back, Nightshade's back--  
  
Taikuru: ::covers his ears:: ; MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
Little Raven: OO; ::waves flags:: Cease and desist!  
  
O.O; ...^^ I'm back and ready to post another chapter!!! Whoot! I just went birthday shopping for lots of Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's....I love my little Kurama...what a fox! No, seriously, he IS a fox! Anyways...you just came for the story, right? Right! So...I'll start writing it now...OO; ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way back from dropping Kairi at her house, Sora could not think of anything but that demon. It seemed so familiar, now that he thought about it...a beautiful creature...beautiful yet dangerous. To tell the truth, he actually feared going back to his house. What if it was still alive and he had to fight it again? It had been easy enough to beat...a little too easy...but still, Sora could tell from the fire in its eyes that it had been dangerous.  
  
Sora arrived at the dock to find the demon still laying there, in a pool of its own blood, eyes closed. Sighing, he hopped onto the wood and bent down to look at it. It was still alive, its breathing shallow, but Sora knew it was in no condition to attack him if it regained consciousness...Sora actually felt sorry for it. He didn't want the beautiful creature to die, just like he didn't want anyone or anything else to die.  
  
The boy started removing the armor of the demon, knowing that if it DID have a chance to recover, losing its armor would help him. Underneath the armor was a tunic, stained with blood. Sora wondered if the creature ever got hot. Sora knew he would be if he wore all that. He removed the glove with the iron extensions then tried to remove the spiked choker around its neck. But the collar wouldn't move. Sora tried to tug off the spiked bracelet-like cuffs...but they would not budge either.  
  
Suddenly a sharp groan mixed with a snuffle of pain came from the creature. Sora jumped back suddenly, almost falling off the dock. He regained himself in time to see the demon's eyelids flutter open. But instead of seeing firey red, he only saw the most beautiful turquoise color from its eyes. A color that was so familiar...  
  
"W-who are you? And why are you trying to attack me?" Sora asked shakily, shocked but the sudden wave of familiarity that had swept over him. At the same time, he was thinking 'those eyes...they're so familiar...like the color of...'  
  
The demon groaned and tried to push itself up, then collapsed back onto the dock. "That depends on...who YOU are," the demon answered in a beautiful deep voice that definitely belonged to that of a male.  
  
"You can talk?" Sora asked, after he softly gasped at the demon's familiar voice.  
  
"No...I can't talk," he answered sarcastically while groaning and trying to get up again. "Of course I can't talk. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Sora wrinkled his nose. He didn't expect sarcasm from a demon. And a dying demon at that.  
  
"You have no right to attack me or--" Sora began.  
  
"Listen! I don't even know who you...agh...are!" the creature said, laying its wolfish ears back flat against its head in annoyance and clutching its side as it sat up. "I was being controlled when and if I attacked you. I don't remember it. But I...ow...have to say that I'm not particularly sorry for attacking you if you keep on telling me what's right and wrong." he groaned again, crouching over and grimacing as his hand gripped his wounded side.  
  
"I...I can't trust you. I'm sorry," Sora answered. Everything about this demon was so familiar, but Sora had never seen him before. The color of the eyes, the deep voice, the silvery hair, the sarcasm...and the air of superior coolness as it sat there dying...it was so...Riku-esque.  
  
"I didn't ask you to trust me," he sneered in response. "The spell used to control me must have been broken when you defeated me...there's no use going back...and none staying here..."  
  
"But you're dying! Let me help you...as long as you promise not to attack me or my friends! Or my family!" Sora cried desperately. He didn't want this person to die. As rude as the demon was being, and as dangerous as he was, Sora still found him overwhelmingly familiar. And that was enough to drive him to save its life.  
  
"I told you, I was under a spell. I won't attack anyone now...and I'm fine, really..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The truth was, I wasn't fine. More like the total opposite. I was dying now, I knew it. If I wasn't dying before, I certainly was now. The pain was too much. But the real reason I wasn't fine was because I was worried about Sora. Maleficent had sent me to attack Sora. Could I have already attacked him...and...maybe even killed him? The voice of this person definitely wasn't that of Sora's, not that childish voice I was so familiar with.  
  
Of course, I wasn't an idiot, I knew as people grew, their voices matured and got deeper. The person I was talking to now could very well be Sora. But after three years of desperately trying to find him, I wasn't about to give my hopes up now. I only wished that I could see...for my vision to come back...for me to look at this person and see if he was my Sora. Or maybe that would be too hard. I wondered if he had grown at all. I was so used to that cute innocent little kitten I knew...I could hardly imagine Sora with more muscles...or being any taller. Of course, what the hell did it matter now? I was going to die anyway.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I've got a brilliant idea," the demon said in monotone. "Just leave me here. I'll...AUGH! ...die eventually...as you can tell from that last groan...then I won't cause anyone any more pain..."  
  
"No way, I'm not leaving you!" Sora said. He wrapped his arms around the creature's waist and picked him up, then put the demon's arm around his neck. This person was suprisingly light. Sora could tell from the belt he wore around his tunic that the demon was extremely skinny. "We're going back to my house. I'm going to take care of you."  
  
"Fine, whatever..." he answered coldly. "But I wouldn't waste my time if I were you."  
  
Sora lay the demon in his bed, got a warm washcloth, and started to clean off all the blood from the demon's wounds.  
  
"Sorry I attacked you. But I had no choice..." he said sadly as he mopped off the dark blood.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mnh..." I said in response. I could feel myself slowly fading away. So death was finally going to take me. About damn time. Without Sora, my life was pointless. Nothing gave me happiness except for him, and even if he was alive and here right now I knew I still couldn't have him. And whoa...my life flashed before my eyes...visions consisting of mainly Sora...my Sora...the Sora I loved so much, but would never have...so what? I was feeling sorry for myself. You're allowed to do that as you die.  
  
I closed my eyes, though it hardly made a difference wether they were open or closed. I didn't have enough strength to keep them open. My breathing came in shallow gasps, but I could still hear the person who was trying to save me talking, totally oblivious to my death.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" he asked curiously. No use for him not to know.  
  
"Riku."  
  
I felt the washcloth drop from his hand and land on my abdomen. I smiled a bit, determined to have a few last words before I died. "What...is that name too...weird for you?"  
  
"R-riku...is...that really you?" his voice shakily asked. I nodded, a knot building in my throat. Was it actually possible that this was...  
  
"Riku...it's me...Sora!"  
  
"So--ra...." I saw one image in my mind, little Sora grinning at me, then it slowly faded away; just as I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
;_; Aww...poor Riku...^.~ I'd love to tell ya what happens next, but it's very hush-hush.  
  
Taikuru: ^_^ Mum's the word!  
  
Little Raven: We like to keep it on the lo-down!  
  
::nods:: Once again, my wolf demon shall take credit for this chapter.  
  
Taikuru: ^^ ::bows as he wags his tail::  
  
Little Raven: -_-; How come I don't get any credit?!  
  
Because you're my muse of insanity, and this story is not...TOTALLY insane...anyways...thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up shortly...if it's not...oO; Well...then...it's not! 


	4. The Demon and the Kitten

Chapter Four: The Demon and the Kitten  
  
Weird title for this one, kinda funny, though, even though this chapter has nothing funny about it. O.O; ....truthfully, I couldn't come up with anything else. This chapter might not be so good because I'm extremely tired right now...  
  
Taikuru: OO; Why don't you go to sleep??  
  
Little Raven: ^_^ She can't sleep when school is coming this Thursday!  
  
Little Rae has a point...^^;; ...I guess I'll just...get right to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was swimming through darkness when a small prick of light penetrated it. Death reminded me so much of being lost in the darkness like I had been for years. And just as I fought the darkness then, I was fighting it now. Sora was alive, he was here, he was with me. If I hadn't have found that out, I would not be fighting my death. But I did find it out. Sora was here.  
  
My body felt like nothing, my head was swimming, images of Sora flashing in my mind. Images. All I could ever see of him anymore. Images. I fought harder, though every tiny breath I took seemed to make me even closer to my death. And through it all, I could hear him calling me.  
  
"Riku....Riku...." his voice repeated over and over again. A voice that sounded different, much deeper than before, but still held a childlike tone to it. It was desperate, the call of a lonely boy longing for his friend back.  
  
I don't really know what pulled me back into reality, back into life, and I probably never will. It was like someone had grabbed me by the hand and jerked me back into my body, back where I could feel the pain of my wound again, and the voice of Sora was now clearer than it had ever been. It was a rush, and my was woozy...but I suspect the fact that I had been dying contributed to the wooziness? Great. I was starting to be sarcastic to myself now.  
  
"Riku...Riku, please get up! Don't leave me again! Please, Riku!" I could sense Sora leaning over me, could feel his hot tears dripping onto my face. What had brought me back? I didn't know or really care. I was just happy to be back with my Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora gasped as Riku's eyelids fluttered open to reveal the familiar, endless aqua depths. The younger teen smiled through his tears as he shook with relief.  
  
"Riku...you're alive...you've come back to me!" Sora dove on top of Riku and hugged him tightly, then jumped back up at Riku's cry of pain.  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate you crushing me, Sora..." Riku laughed through gasps of pain, "It's just that I think I'm still hurt a bit..." he added sarcastically. Sora let out a happy laugh. Riku was back an as sarcastic as ever.  
  
"Riku...I was so afraid that you were going to die..." suddenly Sora paused, looking at Riku's bare chest, "and...don't get angry, but I had to take that tunic off you...so I could bandage your wound..."  
  
"Yeah...well, I'm not angry. You saved me..." Riku trailed off. He couldn't let Sora know that the fact that Sora practically undressed him made his heart jump. Well, maybe not practically undressed, but still...  
  
"I thought for sure you were going to die...you were unconscious for so long..."  
  
"It was only a few seconds!"  
  
"Nuh uh!" Sora replied, stubbornly crossing his arms. "Riku, you were asleep for three days!"  
  
"Three...days?" Riku asked, slowly lifting himself up into a sitting position. "You've taken care of me for three days?"  
  
"Yeah...my mom's been away at work a lot...so...she didn't notice...and...well...I told the others I was sick..."  
  
Riku's reply was just a mumble. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Sora looking over Riku's beautiful features, Riku wishing he could look over Sora's. It was finally the youngest one who broke the silence.  
  
"Riku..." he whispered, as if afraid someone would hear them, "what....what happened to you? I mean...you're different...really different..."  
  
Riku smiled sadly and sat cross-legged on the bed.  
  
"Bodies and images fade when left in darkness for too long, Sora...I needed a new body and I was given one," Riku replied.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Riku said, not wanting to worry Sora with the fact that Maleficent was still alive, and that Riku was her slave.  
  
"Riku...were you really being controlled while attacking me?" Sora asked slowly.  
  
"Yes...why else would I attack you?" the demon asked, shrugging. Sora raised his eyebrows, then slowly lowered his head. Riku immediately began to regret what he had just said. It was obvious that he had attacked Sora before when his heart was being filled with darkness. Riku hated those memories, and preferred greatly to see Sora happy. He could sense Sora's body heat and therefore could sense where Sora was. He leaned forward, putting two fingers under Sora's chin and lifting the boy's face up, being careful not to poke Sora with his long claws.  
  
"Sora, please forgive me. I was an idiot. I know I don't even deserve to be in the same room with you after what I've done in the past. I can only offer my apologies and hope for your forgiveness."  
  
Sora looked into the piercing and wild turquoises and aquamarines of Riku's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Of course I forgive you," he sniffled and hugged Riku gently. Riku, in turn, hugged Sora back, wishing the tender moment would never end. But it had to, especially when the shrill voice of a girl rang out.  
  
"Soraaaaa!!! Feel any better?"  
  
"Eeep!" Sora jumped away from Riku and stumbled over his chair, falling to the floor. "It's Kairi! When you attacked me she was there...how do I explain this one?! Here...lemme talk to her and then I'll call you to come out!" Sora got up, tossed Riku his tunic and ran out of the room. Riku lay back his ears and sighed sadly. Kairi. Of course. Always ruining what was left of Sora and Riku's relationship. Riku soon found himself wishing he had killed Kairi during his attack. His passionate hatred of Kairi building back up, he fumbled with his tunic and finally put it on.  
  
"You're better! I'm so glad!" outside, Kairi threw her arms around Sora and kissed him (OO; I'd better hurry and get to the RikuSora part before I throw up...)  
  
"Um...yep...uh...Kairi...I um...have something to tell you..." Sora looked at the ground and laughed nervously. Kairi put her hands behind her back and looked up at Sora's face, an expectant smile on her.  
  
"Yes, Sora?"  
  
"I um...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...I...got a new puppy..." Sora managed to choke out. Kairi narrowed her eyes. She was certainly expecting something different from that. She shrugged it off and sighed.  
  
"Well...where is it?"  
  
"Um...well...he's not really a puppy...really...more of a um....a....."  
  
"A what?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms. This was getting old, and fast.  
  
"A....Riku."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Riku. Riku's back," Sora said, looking up at Kairi, whose mouth had dropped wide open.  
  
"He is? Well...where is he?" she asked, her tone filled with nonbelieving anger.  
  
"Um...Riku!" Sora called. Kairi put her hands to her hips and waited. From inside Sora's house came several stumbling sounds and some thuds, then many resounding 'ow's from a deep voice. Finally, Riku came outside.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking at nothing or no one in particular. Kairi stared at him, her eyes wide, looking like she was about to faint.  
  
"YOU! IT'S THAT THING! Kill it, Sora, kill it!" she clung to Sora, whining and screeching in his ear.  
  
"Ow...but Kairi, that's Riku!" Sora pointed at Riku to try and prove his point. Kairi stopped whining and tugging on Sora's shirt, then stared at Riku.  
  
"Um...hi," Riku said. Kairi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That is NOT Riku! That is some type of...freak!" she stomped the ground and huffed angrily. Riku's eyes widened as he lay back his ears in anger.  
  
"Whoa...freak? That's kinda harsh, isn't it? I mean, I know I don't look the same, but--"  
  
"You...can't be Riku...you...you're...you look...different...."  
  
"I'm sure you look different, too, but you are still Kairi, correct?" Riku replied, a look of superiority on his face.  
  
"Well...yes...but--"  
  
"Please don't fight, you two!" Sora cried, coming between Riku and Kairi.  
  
"Hmph...I am NOT coming near that....thing!" Kairi yelled, and with that she stomped off, leaving Sora looking sadly at the ground and Riku looking indignant, his ears perked up and his wolfish tail swishing slightly behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Sora....she's just...well...it's not often you see a dog- boy..."  
  
"Wolf."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wolf..." Sora said sadly.  
  
"I'm...a wolf?"  
  
"...a wolf-boy!" Sora suddenly grinned at Riku and tugged on Riku's tail. "Wolf-boy!" he danced around Riku, still singing 'wolf-boy'. Riku chuckled, glad that Sora wasn't too upset, and glad that his best friend bounced back like he used to. Riku was finally happy...but still, deep inside, there was something missing. Something that had always been missing. Now that he had found Sora...he wanted his friend. Badly. He loved Sora deeply, he did not deny that. But Sora would never be his...and now he couldn't even see his kitten. Riku's heart slowly sunk into sadness again, even with his favorite person in the world dancing around him and singing 'Riku is a wolf-boy'. Riku knew he was doomed to a life where he would never have complete happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Um...yeah....there will be more chapters...this one was really long, wasn't it? ...ummm...O.O; ...yeah....I'm gonna stop now...^_^ Because I'm starting to draw a naughty picture of Kurama...  
  
Kurama: uu; ...  
  
If there are any mistakes....sorry! ...^___^ Sooooo........BYE! 


	5. Confession

Chapter Five: Confession  
  
Back from drawing my naughty pic of Kurama....which incidentally, wasn't that naughty. ^_^; Just a pic of Kurama and Hiei in nightclothes...Hiei holding a blanket and a little fox plushie and Kurama with his arm around Hiei and holding a little Hiei plushie...it's quite cute! They had a sleepover!!  
  
Hiei: Define 'sleepover', human!  
  
^_^ A special sleepover.  
  
Kurama: OO; ...  
  
Little Raven: ::giggles:: ...OO; Wait...you stopped putting up disclaimers three chapters ago, Nightshade...  
  
._. Um....  
  
Taikuru: O_O; ...THE DISNEY PEOPLE ARE GONNA SIC THEIR HIT MEN ON US! NOOOO!!! ::tucks his tail between his legs and dives under the computer desk, whimpering::  
  
.__. ....O.O; Well....guess I'll start putting disclaimers again, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: ^^; I ish so embarrassed...I don't own Kingdom Hearts...and I never will. I do own a wolf demon though....who is currently hiding under my desk from the Disney hit men....Tai-chan, Disney doesn't have--  
  
::hit men wearing Mickey Mouse ears burst through the window:: O___O; ....  
  
Taikuru: AAAAAH! ::runs away::  
  
Little Raven: o_o; ...I'll handle them. You just write, Nightshade. WRITE FOR YOUR LIFE! PENGUINS! ATTACK! ::ringing penguins come and zap the Disney hit men with heat vision::  
  
...o_O; Yeah...guess I'll start the chapter then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what the others will think of you," Sora mused as he and Riku drifted along in Sora's little boat, on the way to the children's island.  
  
"Mmn. If they react like Kairi did, they'll probably beg you to kill me," Riku replied sullenly.  
  
"Aww....Riku....don't be so sad. I'm sure they'll still like you. I do. They'll probably think it's cool that you're a...." he trailed off, searching for something better than 'wolf-boy'.  
  
"A fluffy demon?" Riku suggested in monotone.  
  
"Yeah! Fluffy demon!" Sora dipped his paddle into the water, not seeing Riku's scowl. "You know...I'm really glad you're back, Riku. I missed you a lot..." Sora said softly. Riku's expression suddenly softened.  
  
"I missed you a lot, too, Sora...I've been wanting to see you for a long time..." he replied, dipping one of his clawed hands into the water. Sora turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Why couldn't you come back? And why did you come back now? Why were you being controlled? Who controlled you? Please tell me, Riku..." Sora asked, a desperate tone to his voice. Riku held up his head so it seemed that he was looking right past Sora's left shoulder.  
  
"I can't tell you, Sora. I want too, but there's no need to bother you with it. Everything will be fine now. I'm out of the spell and I'm here with you. There's nothing to worry about now," he said, shaking his head. "Please, don't talk about it."  
  
"I just want to help you, Riku..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't help me," Riku replied, smiling sadly. 'Well,' thought Riku, 'maybe that's not entirely the truth. Sora could help me...but throwing his arms around me, kissing me and telling me that he hated Kairi and loved me and that we'd be together forever...'  
  
"Riku...your eyes are kinda creepy..." Sora said slowly. Riku snapped out of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're kinda like an animal's...you can't really see the pupils. But they're all shiny and pretty...but still, kinda creepy. How can you see without pupils, Riku?"  
  
"Well..I...um..." Riku trailed off when he felt the boat bump onto land.  
  
"Oh, we're here!" Sora said. He jumped out of the boat and helped Riku up, since the older boy was still recovering from his wound. As Sora tied the boat to the dock, Riku's delicate ears could hear the chattering of teenagers a few yards away.  
  
"GUYS! SELPHIE! WAKKA! TIDUS! COME OVER HERE! RIKU'S BACK!" Sora screeched, not hearing Riku's squeal of pain. The demon grabbed his ears and pushed them flat against his head, grimacing. Obviously, Sora didn't know how sensitive Riku's new wolf ears were...  
  
Tidus, Wakka and Selphie can galloping toward Sora.  
  
"Where is he, ya?" Wakka asked as he ran. Tidus pointed to the silvery figure standing next to Sora.  
  
"That's him, Wakka, obviously. Geez." he responded. Selphie giggled.  
  
"RIKU! YOU'RE BACK!!! AND..." she slowly stopped running as her eyes widened in amazement, "and...you've...grown...a tail and fox ears..."  
  
"Wolf," Sora corrected her a little too cheerfully. Riku, who had removed his hands from his head now stood by Sora, his tail swishing anxiously, not quite sure what to do. It was almost like he was meeting Wakka, Selphie and Tidus for the first time...but they had always been friends. It was strange.  
  
"Whoa...Sora...are you sure that's Riku?" Tidus asked, cautiously approaching them.  
  
"Yep. Of course!" Sora said. "He just...got a new body or something..."  
  
"He looks like a demon, ya?" Wakka said slowly.  
  
"No, even worse...he looks like a lady!" Tidus replied. Riku narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"I am RIGHT HERE, you know, and can hear everything you're saying," he growled. Tidus laughed.  
  
"That's Riku, all right!"  
  
"Boy, Riku, you sure are fluffy!" Slephie stood on her tiptoes and poked one of Riku's ears, giggling in amusement as he flicked it back in annoyance. Tidus had leaned in to Riku's neck and was now gazing at the spiked collar the older boy wore.  
  
"Whoa...where'd you get this?...it's cooool...." he said, as if in rapture. Wakka was snickering at Riku's long hair.  
  
"Riku, man, I never knew!"  
  
Riku, who couldn't see what Wakka was looking at, scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Never knew what?"  
  
"That you wanted to grow your hair out like a girl, ya? I mean, I knew you liked your hair shoulder-length, man, but this takes the cake!" the orange-haired boy laughed. Riku narrowed his eyes and grunted in reply. He would have glared at Wakka, but he the boy was standing so far away from him that Riku couldn't sense his body heat. Even though he was a little upset by their jokes about him, Riku was actually very relieved that they didn't think him a monster as Kairi did. Even if he WAS one...  
  
"Heheh....Riku's a wolfie! Riku's a wolfie! Riku's a wolfie!" Selphie cheered while prancing around. Riku chuckled.  
  
"You haven't grown up much, Selphie," he said in amusement. Selphie stopped moving and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Maybe not...but as you can see, I'm a lot taller! And my hair grew out! Kinda like Kairi's, but no one's hair is as long as yours!" Selphie giggled. Riku suddenly frowned. Tidus moved forward, posing.  
  
"Yeah, and I've gotten a lot tougher! Look at these muscles, man! How `bout a fight, Riku? We'll see who'll win now!" he demanded triumphantly. Riku bowed his head a bit and seemed to be staring at the ground.  
  
"Yeah...maybe later..." Riku replied distantly. Tidus laughed.  
  
"You're just afraid I'll beat you!" he said in return, laughing wildly. "Admit it!"  
  
Riku's head suddenly snapped up as he glared at nothing in particular, but Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Sora knew that glare. He was serious. Riku did not want to be messed with right now. They all stood in silence, Tidus shuffling his feet, Wakka looking away, Selphie making odd snuffling sounds and Sora gazing at Riku who stood still, his head bowed again. It was Selphie who broke the silence.  
  
"Look guys! Dolphins!" she squealed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned my head in the direction where I heard the surf pounding the shore. I could hear the dolphins; their squeaks and songs of communication. In fact, it was amazing what I could hear with these ears. I could pick up small sounds from a mile or two off, yet nothing could make up for my loss of eyesight. I could imagine it; beautiful, sleek dorsal fins poking out of the water that was decorated with the reds and purples of the setting sun, streaking through the water, submerging and resurfacing again in a dance of life. But that was the problem. I could only imagine it. And through the distant clicks and squeals of the dolphins, I could hear Sora's wonderful voice.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, Riku?"  
  
"Yes, Sora. They are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora glanced at his friend, who was bathed in the light of the moon, making him appear to be an unearthly silver. It was midnight. Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had spent most of the night talking. When it had gotten too late for Riku and Sora's friends, they had left to go home. However, the demon and his kitten stayed ( heheh...I bet the 'demon and kitten' thing is getting old now, huh? Okay, I'll try to stop! ).  
  
'Riku's changed so much...he seems...even more sad now than he ever was...' Sora thought as he gazed at Riku's hair, the silvery strands waving in the midnight breeze. 'He's so beautiful' Sora thought, sighing. Sora had no problem admitting that his friend was beautiful, because it was true. Riku was beautiful, and he had always been beautiful. He loved his friend so much, now especially that Riku had come back. Lately he had felt a rush of emotions whenever he saw Riku...or when Riku talked to him. Even when the older boy had been lying on the bed three days, unconscious, did Sora gaze wistfully at his friend. Sora hadn't thought about why he was feeling these emotions. He just guessed that he was happy because Riku was back. But could it have been something more?  
  
Riku gazed up at the full moon, his eyes shining. He sense the light, and could picture it in his mind. He missed seeing everything...especially Sora.  
  
"You know, Sora...you've always been my best friend..." he said softly. Sora smiled at him.  
  
"You've been my best friend too, Riku," he answered. Riku sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that Sora would never love him the way he loved Sora. He got to his feet and stared blankly at the ocean.  
  
"Sora...I'm going to leave," he said abruptly. Sora tilted his head to the side.  
  
"To where? My house?"  
  
"...off the island, Sora. I'm going to leave here. I can't stay...it's just too...hard..." Riku murmered. Sora jumped up and looked at him, a pleading expression on his face, not that Riku could see it...  
  
"No, Riku! Don't go! What's too hard? What?! Tell me...please, I'll make it better!" he said desperately. Riku shook his head.  
  
"No, Sora! I just...I can't stay. I want you to be happy...I'm afraid...I might do something to stop your happiness..." he looked away, not wanting Sora to see the sad expression on his face.  
  
"But...just...no, Riku! Please! Tell me what's wrong! PLEASE! I can fix it! Really!"  
  
"You can't fix it Sora..."  
  
"Yes I can!" Sora ran up and tugged on Riku's arm, his voice heavy with desperation. Riku suddenly swirled around, causing Sora to let go of him. The older boy looked toward him, tears slowly forming in his eyes.  
  
"I HAVE TO LEAVE BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SORA! Okay?!" he cried sadly and loudly. He couldn't see the expression on his friend's face, but he guessed that it was a mixture of suprise and disgust. He was half right.  
  
Sora jumped back, nothing but suprise on his still-innocent face. And while Riku's words disturbed him a bit...he couldn't help but feel his blood start to pound through his veins in an exciting way that felt very nice.  
  
"You...love me?" he asked timidly. Riku sighed and lowered his head.  
  
"Yes, Sora. I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah! The confession! o_o; Thus...the title of this chapter! ^____^ Sorry it took so long, school started and all...so...yeah. Um...and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! ::huggles all the faithful reviewers:: ^_^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I'll TRY to get the next chapter out as soon as possible...while working on my Yu Yu Hakusho and Zoids: Chaotic Century fics...O.O; Has anyone noticed a bizzare similarity between Raven and Riku? 


	6. Emotions

Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: O_O; No more Disney hit men...Little Raven is still recovering from the beatings they gave him.I don't own Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Little Raven: ::winces as he sits down:: Why does everyone want to smack me on the bum??  
  
o_O; ...uu; I will not answer that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been six minutes since Riku had admitted that he loved Sora. Riku's heart had been beating rapidly that entire time, and he was waiting with baited breath for Sora to say something. However, Riku's nature got the best of him and he got annoyed after the first two minutes. He stood there, his wolfish ears flat against his head, sighing impatiently.  
  
Sora just sat on the ground, staring into space. It wasn't until a bug flew into his wide open mouth that he snapped out of it.  
  
"EWW!" he spit it out and ran around yelling and wiping his tongue. Riku snorted in nervous amusment. He had heard the buzzing of the bug and realized that it had flown into Sora's mouth once he heard the buzzing stop and the loud 'EWW!'  
  
Once Sora recovered from his bug incident, he looked at Riku with wide eyes.  
  
"How long, Riku?" he asked innocently. His friend, knowing exactly what Sora meant, sighed heavily, shrugging in a falsely offhanded way.  
  
"Well...for...a long time...I guess..."  
  
"You don't...know, exactly?" Sora said in a soft voice that was dripping with pure curiousity.  
  
"Maybe...well...um...dammit, Sora, I don't know!" Riku threw up his hands in aggrevation. He heard the slight whimper from Sora and softened his voice. "Well...yes....okay, I DO know. It was when we met Kairi...you started to spend all your time with her...you just...abandoned me...just like you did later at the Door to the Light." Riku's voice started to tremble as he fought back tears.  
  
Sora shook his head sadly. It pained him so much to hear Riku say that, to see his friend shaking with emotion. 'Did I really abandon him?' he thought to himself. 'Not only when Kairi came...but when he was locked behind the door? But...he...didn't try to get out...' Sora was beginning to confuse himself, but it wasn't the normal confusion. It was painful confusion. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he stared at the ground, thinking hard, recalling memories that he would prefer to stay locked away forever. And then there was this new problem....Riku loving him.  
  
'Do...I love him back?' Sora thought. He spoke his answer out loud, without even considering it. "Yes."  
  
"Yes what?" Riku asked, fighting his tears. Sora's heart pounded with emotion as he started to shudder. Without hesitation, he ran and flung himself against Riku, starting to cry, his body wracked with sobs. Riku just stood there, very surprised. He eventually got his wits about him and wrapped his arms around Sora. As the younger boy felt the warmth, he started to cry harder. "Sora..." Riku said softly. "Shhh....why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, Riku..." Sora repsonded in between sobs. "I...don't want to cause you pain...I don't want to...anymore..."  
  
'So this is it...' Riku thought, his heart sinking even more. 'I knew I shouldn't have told him...now he's guilty because he thinks he's broken my heart...of course...he isn't wrong...'  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Riku....I don't want to hurt you...because..." he looked up into Riku's shimmering turquoise eyes and found himself lost. "Because....I....love you, too."  
  
"You...you love me...too?" Riku asked slowly. "The same way that...I love you?"  
  
Sora was slightly afraid of his new commitment, but when he heard the tone of Riku's voice, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yeah...I...do." he sniffled. Tears started to pour out of Riku's eyes, crystal-clear and beautiful. He leaned in until his nose was against Sora's and nuzzled against the younger boy.  
  
"So...we love each other..." he said, voice trembling with happiness. Sora nodded slightly, hugging Riku tight.  
  
"Yeah. We do," he replied. Riku made his move slowly, leaning in even closer to Sora and pressing his lips against the younger boy's. Sora melted into the feeling. It felt so wonderful, unlike any kiss he had shared with Kairi. And Riku hadn't even really started yet. He gently lapped against Sora's lips as they kissed, causing Sora to gasp and Riku to immediately shove his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora shuddered again, this time at the amazing things Riku could do...Sora had definitely never kissed Kairi like this.  
  
Their love turned to passion as Riku pushed Sora into the sand and got on top of him, kissing him even more, this time not as slowly, but a lot more sensually. Usually they wouldn't have dived right into something like this, but they were both teenagers and their hormones were out of control. Besides, Riku was part wolf now, and with that came an overwhelming instinct to mate.  
  
Riku moved from Sora's lips to his neck, nuzzling and kissing the younger boy, sometimes licking him. He then lightly bit Sora. As Sora let out a whimper of pain, Riku remembered that he had fangs now. Silently cursing himself, Riku lapped gently at the small wound with his warm tongue, as if apologizing for hurting him. Sora sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around Riku, squeezing him tight. Then he got curious. As Riku continued to kiss his neck, Sora got his trademark goofy grin and his hands wandered down Riku's back...  
  
Riku let out a shrill yelp and pulled away from Sora a bit, trying to move his tail as Sora's grip on it increased. Riku could picture Sora's grinning face.  
  
"Fluffy!" he said happily, stroking Riku's tail. Riku relaxed and leaned back on to Sora again. He was trying desperately to control his new wolf instinct, but as he felt Sora squirm a bit beneath him...Riku began to rock his hips against Sora's, moaning with each motion. Sora let go of Riku's tail and clutched the fabric of the demon's tunic, moving against Riku, the pace increasing. But as much as Sora didn't want to stop...something was nagging in the back of his brain.  
  
"R-Ri....ku...." he said. Riku suddenly stopped and laid his ears against his head, feeling he had done something wrong. He had allthe posture of a dog that had just been beaten. "Let's go to my house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O; ...I didn't intend for them to start...um...yeah, just yet. ^^; I just got emotional. ^_^ But the next chapter, I have a feeling, will be purely fun, fluff and passion! THREE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS! Thanks to Taikuru and his obsession with having puppies for this chapter!!!  
  
Taikuru: uu; ...I can't help my instinct.... 


	7. Relapse

Chapter Seven  
  
O_O; Long hiatus, huh guys?  
  
Taikuru: ::swishes his tail:: OO; I think everyone hates you now, Nightshade...  
  
oo;;; ....sorry?  
  
Little Raven: You might wanna hurry and start the story before you're virtually stoned to death in the public square.  
  
O_O; ...okay. Um....this is my disclaimer, then. I don't own Kingdom Hearts...I own a wolf demon with powerful instincts, a DVD of a redhaired youko/human getting blown apart by exploding bats, and in the future I will own some fudge. ^-^ I like fudge. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku woke, snug in Sora's arms, as the first light of the morning shone through the window. The demon grinned wildly as he remembered all of the events that had happened last night. The ride back over to Sora's house last night had been akward...it took a while to get there because there wasn't much paddling but more...other stuff. But when they had finally gotten in the house...it had been bliss. And now here they were, naked, laying in Sora's bed with their arms around each other.  
  
Riku sighed as he nuzzled against Sora. While last night had been enjoyable, there had been a good amount of problems. For instance, Sora couldn't kiss Riku's neck without being poked by the sharp spikes of the collar that was stuck on the wolf demon. The spiked bracelets around Riku's wrists presented another, though not as important, issue. Then there were Riku's claws. Riku suddenly laid his wolfish ears flat against his head as he realized that Sora would wake up with a lot of scratches...but last night Riku had been too caught up in the passion to care. This passion that was taking him over...it was strange, and he knew it had something to do with him not only loving Sora, but now being a wolf demon...Riku wandered if that was the way real wolves felt...or was it the way demons felt?  
  
((( Nightshade: ::looks at Taikuru:: Tell us, Tai-chan, is it a demon or wolf instinct? Taikuru: O_O; ...uu; ::looks away:: )))  
  
He didn't know for sure, all he knew that he was stuck with being a wolf demon and having this strange instinct...but now he was with Sora. Everything was fine. He didn't care that he was a demon, he didn't care that he couldn't see anymore...he was Sora's now. And Sora's was his.  
  
At least...that's what he hoped.  
  
Sora suddenly woke, moaning softly. Riku smiled as he stroked Sora's hair, being careful not to poke Sora with his long claws.  
  
"Hey," Sora said, grinning and reaching up to scratch behind Riku's wolfish ears. Riku closed his shimmering turquoise eyes and started panting, his right leg starting to move up and down against the mattress in time with the scratches. Sora started laughing. It was so weird to see Riku like this...but it was amusing; very amusing. This continued for about two minutes until Riku gently pushed Sora away.  
  
"Sora, it's tiring work to pant all the time!" he said, gasping for air, but smiling. "Gimme a break, will ya?"  
  
"Okay, Riku," Sora smiled. "I thought you'd have more endurance now that you're half-wolf, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" Riku asked, leaning in to lick Sora's cheek. "I thought last night was perfect proof that I have great endurance. Or were you not paying attention?"  
  
"Nah, I was paying attention...but maybe you should show me again?" Sora gave Riku a feral grin (not that Riku could see it...). Riku snickered and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist lovingly as he started to kiss Sora's neck.  
  
"Maybe I should," Riku breathed into the kisses, making Sora shiver. Just as the fun was beginning, there was a knock on the door, and a voice that could only belong to Kairi cut through the air.  
  
"SORAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"AGH!" Sora yelled and fell out of the bed. Riku groaned.  
  
"It's Kairi..."  
  
"WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT US?!" Sora cried as he stood up. Riku laid his ears back flat and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I dunno, but yelling that is only gonna make her find out quicker," he said in monotone. Sora looked at Riku, and had to stop himself from swooning at the lovely sight.  
  
The tall, muscular wolf demon was laying on his stomach, looking up at Sora. Although there was something strange about Riku's gaze, Sora couldn't help but stare in awe at his friend. Riku was unclothed, his smooth, pale skin showing, and his silvery tail swishing slowly. Sora couldn't help but notice that the spiked leather collar and bracelets Riku was wearing added a bit of kinkiness to the beauty, but he liked that. "Sora?" Riku asked. "Sora? Aren't you gonna go invite her in? I'll get my clothes on."  
  
"Um...yeah....but....uh, I gotta get my clothes on too." Sora realized that he wasn't wearing anything. He hastily grabbed some clothes and put them on, and was about to run out the door before looking back at Riku. "...you don't mind her.....?"  
  
"No...she's interrupted a lot of things before, Sora, and I'm used to it. Let her in." Riku answered. Sora stared at the demon for a while, then ran out of the bedroom. Sighing, Riku got up and started to feel around for his clothes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hi, Kairi..." Sora said a bit apprehensively as he opened the door to his house, revealing an impatiant-looking Kairi in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Sora...I just came by to say I'm sorry...I guess I might have overreacted about the whole Riku thing. I was just worried..." she stepped up to Sora and hugged him tightly. "He tried to kill you..."  
  
"I know...but, Kairi, he said he was under the control of someone!" Sora explained as he shifted uncomfortably in Kairi's embrace. The girl, in turn, let go of him and looked up at him.  
  
"Who was controlling him?" she asked, more like a businesswoman trying to prove a point than a concerned friend.  
  
"Um...well...he didn't say." Sora admitted. Kairi crossed her arms.  
  
"Hm. He's probably making it up. Can he prove that he was under the control of someone else?"  
  
"Well...um....but Kairi! Remember when he attacked us--"  
  
"Of course I do! We almost died!"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean! Don't you remember that his eyes were different? They were fiery and red...but his eyes are normal now! Well, kinda normal, I mean, they're not exactly normal because--"  
  
"SORA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kairi screamed. "I want to talk to Riku right now!! I want some answers!!!" she glared up at Sora angrily. Sora stared at her, kind of afraid. Just then, like a savior, Riku stepped in, fully clothed.  
  
"Don't yell at him, Kairi. He hasn't done a damn thing wrong and I'm here if you want to question me." he said calmly. Kairi marched up to him.  
  
"You say someone was controlling you when you attacked us? Well, who was it? You must know. And I also want to know why you look like this! You're a DEMON!!!"  
  
"...I don't want to say who was controlling me, Kairi. I do know who it was, but I don't have to tell you who. And about this body, as I explained to Sora earlier, my old body faded in the darkness, and I was given this new one. I may be a demon, but I'm not evil..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kairi hissed. "The last time I checked, the definition of a demon was 'an evil spirit'. You ARE evil!"  
  
"Kairi!" Sora said desperately, "I thought you came here to apologize!"  
  
"I did, but I changed my mind!!! Sora, how could you house this monster?!"  
  
"He's not a monster!!!"  
  
As Sora and Kairi's argument continued, Riku put his hands to his head and whimpered softly. Their voices were penetrating his skull, and his ears felt like they were bleeding as the voices got louder and louder. And through the screams, he could hear the smooth voice of a woman commanding him to become evil, sweeping a spell of bloodlust upon him that could not be overcome. Riku closed his eyes tightly, his whimpering turning to vicious growling as he snarled at Kairi and Sora.  
  
The two bickering teenagers looked up from their argument to stare at Riku, whose eyes opened to reveal a dancing, fiery red...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^; Once more, I'm very sorry about the hiatus...I'll try not to let it happen again, but school is a pain in the tail!!! uu; Not to mention I'm gonna fail Algebra....again. o_o; I don't get it, I can pass Honors College- Prep Chemistry, but I'm making a 57 in Algebra 1 ...ain't life screwy? 


End file.
